Delivery Guy
by BloodThirstyGoddess
Summary: Everyone’s got a date except for Buffy. While home alone, Buffy orders pizza, but when she sees the ‘single’ delivery guy, the pizza is no longer the only thing Buffy wants.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and stormy afternoon. It was around 5 P.M. Buffy was huddled up

on the couch in her living room watching a movie. She didn't like thunderstorms.

The lightening scared her and she would jump at the first sign of thunder. Joyce

was out on a business trip visiting an art gallery in England so Buffy was home

alone for the week. Boredom was seemed to be the only thing in Buffy's life this

week; without her mother, she had no one to talk to when her friends weren't

available. And, as what seemed to be the usual lately, her best friends were both

too busy to hang out with her today. Willow, she figured, was out with her

boyfriend Oz. Xander on the other hand, was probably home having passionate

sex with Anya, his girlfriend of only a few months.

'_Why can't it be me? Why do they have someone to fuck and spend quality time _

_with today while I'm stuck here by myself wishing I had someone else here with _

_me? Damn. It's always me.' Humph. _

"Well, I'll just have to sulk with some food then. Hmmm. Pizza sounds good."

Buffy dialed the number of Sunnydale's own, Domino's Pizza. It came natural to

her, as she had dialed it many times when she had friends over.

"Hello. Domino's. Ethan Rayne speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi. I need one large extra cheesy pizza delivered to 1630 Revello Drive."

"Sure, we'll be there in fifteen minutes. Thanks for picking Domino's for your

personal pizza delivery service."

"No problem. Just deliver the damn pizza and we'll be on good terms forever

more." Buffy couldn't help but add a bit of agitation to her voice, in hopes that her

pizza would be delivered quicker.

"Spike!" Ethan yelled. "We got a delivery for 1630 Revello Drive. Get your ass up

and make the delivery. Then go the hell home and sleep. Be here by 4 o'clock

tomorrow afternoon.

With 15 minutes to waste, Buffy went upstairs to change. She put on a light

green tank top and a pair of light pink shorts. Simply a casual outfit to Buffy, yet

with the top so low and the shorts so short, any guy would be attracted.

Just as Buffy was coming back downstairs the doorbell rang. Buffy opened the

door to see a gorgeous guy standing there. His hair was bleached blond; he had

a narrow facial bone structure to die for with stunning blue eyes resembling pools

of the most beautiful water Buffy had ever seen. And best of all, he was carrying

none other that one large cheesy pizza.

_Hmmm. Maybe this night won't be as boring as I thought. _

"Hello."

'_Oh wow, what a hansom voice. I wonder what that voice would sound like when I'm under him and he's kissing my… He's still here isn't he.'_

"Hi.", seductive smile.

"Your beautiful… pizza? Umm yes, your beautiful pizza is, umm, here?"

"Thank you. So what's your name?"

"Spike. What's yours?" Suddenly Spike's nerve was increasing. She had asked his name first, after all.

"I'm Buffy. How much do I owe you?"

"Owe me?"

"For the pizza" '_Way to break a mood there Buffy.'_

"Oh, right. Umm, $12.50."

Buffy got the money out of her pocket and decided to give him a twenty-dollar bill.

"Here, and I'll let you keep the change if you come over after work tonight."

Buffy's seductively glanced him up and down, stopping in the middle to see his cock starting to twitch. Then she looked back up into Spike's beautiful eyes and quietly whispered, "So, what do you say?"

Spike pretended to think about for a few seconds though his mind was already made up. Sure, Spike got offers like this pretty often but never had he ever seen such a beautiful girl before.

"You've got yourself a deal there, luv. Only, you're my last delivery tonight."

Oh no. He called her love. This meant that Buffy liked him even more now. Then she realized though, she couldn't be the only one. He was sure to have a girlfriend, or oh shit, what if he's married! Best plan is to ask.

"Wait a second. You're not married are you? No girlfriend or anything right? Oh god, you're not gay are you?"

"Nope, I'm a straight, single man. I get lots of girls coming up to me, but never any as beautiful as you, pet."

"Hmm… you think I'm beautiful? Cause that's good, because I think you're beautiful too. So, why don't you come on in; and make yourself comfortable. It's going to be a long night."

Buffy led Spike into her bedroom. As soon as they both inside, Buffy closed the door and pushed Spike up against it, kissing him passionately.

Spike was mesmerized. Buffy's kisses were so demanding, it was like she was pleading him to kiss her. Slowly, Spike gently pushed Buffy back, but it was of no use. Buffy glued him to the door and started kissing his neck.

"Damn Buffy. So... good." Spike moaned into her fervent kisses. But the surprises just kept on coming.

In a rush to achieve nudity, Buffy started trying to pull up Spike's shirt. Getting the hint, Spike broke away from Buffy just long enough to hastily remove his shirt. But just to make things fair, Spike started pulling up Buffy's skimpy nightshirt and she was glad enough to help him. To Spike's amazement she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh god, your beautiful"

"You're not so bad yourself, you know." Buffy suggestively replied.

While still kissing Spike, Buffy brought her hands down his chest all the way to his jeans button. As quickly as her unguided hands could, she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his legs, happy to find he was wearing no underwear.

Buffy started to move backwards towards her bed, holding onto Spike's arm so he would follow her. Gladly, he obliged. Before lying down on the bed, Buffy let go of Spike's arm and started to slip off her silky shorts. Along with them, came her pink thong.

Spike was mesmerized. She was beautiful and sexy, and she wanted him. '_This night couldn't have turned out any better'_

Buffy grabbed Spike's arm as she fully lay back onto the bed and brought Spike with her. Spike met her lips in a passionate kiss as his hard on starting pushing into her heat.

At Buffy's moans, Spike thrust in quicker and harder, satisfying both her and himself. Rather quickly, Spike could feel her getting tighter then she already was. Desperate to cum along with her, Spike started thrusting harder and quicker as she met his thrusts with her own.

Buffy started shaking as her orgasm hit her and noticing, Spike soon came as well. After they both came down from their high, Buffy lay resting peacefully on Spike's chest. 

_The next morning: _

Buffy awoke with a start. She felt big strong arms around her slender body and suddenly the entire night came rushing back to her. She either remembered great sex or she had been so desperate that anything would have suited her. She shifted over onto her side to get more comfortable as Spike woke up.

Upon opening his eyes Spike took a moment to recall the fantastic events of the previous night. "Morning luv." He whispered in a sexy growl. 

"Hey. You're up. I'm surprised. I usually tire out most guys until around one in the afternoon; but not you. It's only 8 o'clock." She really was impressed that she was up. 

"Well, the day's longer when you wake up earlier. More time to do 'stuff'. If you know what I'm saying." 

In the best seductive voice Buffy could conjure up at this hour she asked, "Hmm... What are you implying (pause) Spike?" 

"Well, I have to be a work by four, so I figured we could use our time together to get to know each other better. What do you think?" 

"Sounds good to me. I'm free all day."

"Good, so let's get out of bed and I'll make you breakfast as we ask each other questions and get to know each other some." 

Spike got up from the bed and put on his jeans leaving Buffy dumbfounded that he wasn't going to use their time for more sex. 

"Well, come pet. The kitchen ain't going to answer my questions for you." And with that, Spike left her bedroom leaving Buffy with no other choice then to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy and Spike had been sitting across from each other in the kitchen for over half an hour talking and eating the pizza that had been left out over night due to imperative events. Despite Buffy's original intention that was simply to get a good fuck, Spike seemed to be a really nice guy whom she liked. 

"So, Spike. That's not your real name I presume. What is it?"

"William. I must say though, Mother wasn't all too happy to learn that I had adopted the name Spike as my nickname. In fact, sometimes I wonder if it's really just coincidence that she died only a week later. She was a very conservative woman." Buffy could see that his mother's death was still a hard subject for Spike to talk about so she let it go and briefly filled him in on how it was just Buffy and her mother.

"So, do you live with your father Spike?" It had seemed like a reasonable question to Buffy, until she heard his answer.

"I'm twenty-one years old Buffy! Living with the old man has never been a lifelong dream of mine. Besides, he lives in England. My mum died only a couple years back so I was old enough to come here on my own. I work at Domino's for some quick cash. I actually come from one of the wealthiest families in England, but my dad pretty much disowns me for moving away."

"Wow. Harsh. Whoa, wait a second. Did you say you were TWENTY-ONE!"

"Buffy, be honest. How old are you?"

"Well, if I said twenty-one, I would be lying. So, in truth, I'm seventeen."

"Oh shit. Well, that explains why you still live with your mother then."

"There is nothing wrong with my mother. And well, yeah, I see your point. But hey, who knew people were delivery boys when they're past nineteen?" (Small laugh, from Buffy)

"Hey, well it's not easy being on my own. No family. No girlfriend. Hell, not all too many friends at all, and I've been here over a year and a half." While he was speaking, Buffy could see a certain sadness creep into his beautiful blue eyes. His eyes basically told the story of his life. Beautiful; yet lonely. Buffy hoped to change that.

"That sounds lonely. Hey, have you heard of the Bronze? My friends and I go there almost every night. It's a nightclub on the bad side of town. Which, in case you don't know, is about half a mile from the good part of town." Buffy smiled at this. She really wanted to get to know Spike better. He may be lonely, but she had plans to fix this.

"Sounds great. Only problem, I'm four years older than you. I think your friends might notice that. Also, Buffy, your seventeen, I doubt that your mother would approve of our relationship. Am I wrong?"

"Well, my friends are very kind. They would be happy for me to have met someone, though how I met you, kind of different. Who knows, they might get a kick out of it. As for my mother, well, she isn't home a lot. Like for the next week. She's in England for her art gallery right now."

"Well, don't get me wrong Buffy, it was nice that she wasn't around last night, but she has a right to know who her daughter is hanging out with. Especially since it's technically illegal for me to be dating you because you're under eighteen."

"She knows who I hang out with. And I don't think she'll mind us being together if you make me happy. Plus, no one is saying she has to know. And anyways, we're not dating... yet. But anytime you want to offer..."

"Well Buffy, would you like to go to the Bronze with me tonight around eight? It could be our first date."

"Sounds perfect."

"So, a date it is then. I'll pick you up around eight."

"I can't wait." Buffy leaned in and kissed Spike.

"Well, I'm going to go home and clean up. See you later?"

"Sure. Oh, and by the way, thanks for bringing the pizza."

"Thanks for the nice tip. And hopefully the beginning of an amazing relationship." Spike smiled brightly. Any fool could see he was falling for Buffy. And he was falling hard. Sure, they may have gotten off to a very quick start, but Spike had a feeling this girl had a lot more to her. Age difference was a problem, but they could try to avoid it. Something told Spike that this was the girl of his dreams.

After Spike got back from work at 6:30, he took a shower and got ready for his first date with Buffy. He was beyond excited. He chose to wear a silk dark blue button down shirt with a pair of jeans, going for a nice but casual look.

At the Summers' house, Buffy was already working on her makeup. She had already put on her outfit of a new black halter top, that made her look nice but not slutty, and her favorite jeans from Express. She was so thrilled to see Spike tonight and she really wanted to impress him.

At exactly 8 o'clock, the doorbell rang at Buffy's house. _A man loyal to his word got to admire that. _Buffy thought before answering the door.

"Hey." Buffy answered joyfully, "right on time."

"You look great Buffy." Spike was still staring her.

"Thanks, you too. Ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go."

Buffy and Spike entered the Bronze looking like the world's happiest couple. Almost immediately Buffy found her friends in the back corner of the club sitting in a big circle laughing at something or other. Buffy led Spike over to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Buff and…?" You can always trust Xander to get right to the point.

"Hey everyone. This is Spike, my boyfriend. Spike, this is Xander, Anya, Willow, and Oz."

"Hey Spike! Wow, I'm so excited for Buffy. When did you guys meet and how come I didn't find out until now?"

"Calm down Willow. I met Spike last night. He's the Domino's pizza guy! How great is that!" Happiness was more than evident in Buffy's voice, though Xander, the very protective friend, still had his doubts about Spike.

"So, Spike? Where are you from? How old are you? Do you have any other girlfriends? And what are your intentions with Buffy? If you can answer these questions correctly, then it's great to meet you. Any wrong answers and you're out of here." Xander had his own way of sucking up to people, it's just that no one understands it.

"Umm… I'm from England, I have no other girlfriends, and my intentions are to be Buffy's boyfriend and make her happy."

"Aww… that's so sweet. I think you hit the jackpot this time Buffy." Willow was glad Buffy had finally found a great guy.

"Wait guys, he forgot a question. How old are you, Spike" Suspicion dipped off Xander's voice like snow falling from the sky during a snowstorm.

"Well, I'm 21. But Buffy will be 18 on her next birthday so we won't be illegal for long."

"Well, actually I just turned 17 so I will not be 18 until next March, which is 11 months from now." Buffy looked slightly embarrassed at having to mention this. 11 months was going to be a long time to hide something this big from her mother, whether she was there often or not.

Spike noticed Buffy's look of slight fear on her face.

"Don't worry pet, we'll get through 11 months. It's not that long." Spike's voice alone was enough to make Buffy calm down and know for a fact that everything would work out in the end.

"Yeah you're right." Buffy gave Spike a quick peck on the lips.

"You want to dance, pet?" Spike asked Buffy.

"Sure. See you guys."

Spike led Buffy to the dance floor leaving Buffy four best friends by themselves.

"Aren't they just they a cute couple?" Willow asked as she watched them dancing to the slow song that was currently playing.

"Yes. They are both beautiful and I bet there sex was terrific." Anya finally spoke up.

"They met last night! They have NOT slept together yet. Don't you agree Will? Oz? Anybody?" Xander added the last word in a very small voice.

"I don't know Xander. I'll ask sometime later." Willow was sure Buffy would be spilling out details later tonight.

"It's obvious! The way they act around each other says it all." Anya usually was a good evaluator; her judgment was usually respected in these discussions.

"Alright then, let's ask." With that, Xander got up and walked over to where Buffy and Spike were dancing.

"Hey guys." he interrupted.

"Xander, what the fuck are you doing. I'm busy here." Buffy stopped dancing to deal with him.

"Oh, well yes I can that. We just wanted to know if you guys have slept together. This was kind of our conversation piece."

"None of your business Xander. Now go."

"Not till you tell me."

"Okay yes now go." And Xander left.

"Sorry Spike. Xander's very protective, also kind of nosy."

"That's alright pet. He's definitely an interesting guy."

"Yeah. Well, at least we can forget about him now." And then they resumed dancing.

"Yeah."

Later that night Spike dropped Buffy off at her house. They were both tired from 4 hours of dancing.

"Thanks for a wonderful night Buffy. It was great meeting your friends, even Xander. I hope I'll call you tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Buffy passionately kissed Spike goodnight then went inside and shut the door.

_London, England_

"Your collection of ancient artifacts is quite impressive Mrs. Summers."

"Why thank you Mr. Giles."

"You know, some of your showcases would bring the our museums here in London much money and tourism. I happen to be close friends with some of the museum owners here. How much would you want for a showcase?"

"I am very sorry Mr. Giles but none of my collection is for sale, whether its for a museum or not."

"2 million per showcase. Think about it Mrs. Summers, you wouldn't have to travel to show your collection anymore and you could have more time with your daughter."

"My answer is no Mr. Giles. I'm sorry. Now leave." Mrs. Summers' never wished to see Mr. Giles again. He was a rude, arrogant bastard from what she could tell. With that Mr. Rupert Giles left Mrs. Joyce Summers' showcase she had set up while visiting England.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was a slow afternoon at Domino's as Spike was talking to Ethan about Buffy and his family back in England.

"Honestly, do you think my father would be happy finding out I'm dating a seventeen year old? I doubt it. Damn, life can fucking suck sometimes!"

"Well, you know as well as I do that Rupert is very emotional. Since Jenny died life's been rough for him. He's developed an aggressive and infuriating attitude. As his cousin, I have the responsibility to feel bad for him, yet at the same time, he needs to start moving on and growing up. Rupert's been taking his grief out on you William, but you're with me now, your favorite second cousin Ethan!" Ethan Rayne, cousin of Rupert Giles, had a huge smile on his face as he finished up his little speech.

Ethan still remembered the times he Rupert used to play around and hang out with each other when they were only little kids. They had been great, if not best, friends from birth up until Jenny Giles, Rupert's wife, died only a few years back. The first few months had been bumpy for Rupert, as to be expected, but after three years with Rupert's newly acquired negative attitude towards life, Rupert and Ethan had grown apart.

"Yeah, I know Ethan. I just want to be happy with Buffy and try to acquire a better relationship with my father at the same time. Is that too much to ask?"

"It's one thing to want a relationship with your father, and I fully support you in that; and maybe you should just try calling him sometime. But, being that Buffy has only just turned 17, I cannot fully support your relationship with her. I mean, have you've never even met her mother!"

"I know, but she's in England right now,go figure right? And Buffy and I are planning on telling her; sometime within the next year of course." Spike adding on the end in a hushed tone.

"The next YEAR! Mrs. Summers deserves to know now. At least approach her with the idea. The worst thing that could happen is that she'll forbid Buffy from seeing you for a while." As if it were that simple.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Being away from Buffy for the next year won't be so hard! Sarcasm by the way. It's not like we already had sex! It's not like I'm falling in love with her or anything!"

After realizing what he had just said, Spike thought about it. He realized that he really was falling in love with Buffy Summers. Apparently, Ethan realized this too.

"You stupid shit! It's one thing to fall in love with an underage girl, but you don't just fuck young girls you've just met! And without her mother even aware that you exist. This is insane. You need to break up with her! It will NOT end well, William."

Spike looked mortified. He couldn't believe it! His uncle was rarely this harsh towards him. Plus he had never been called a stupid shit before. He just couldn't believe all of this was happening to him. Tears started forming in Spike's eyes when he thought about how much he was actually starting to love Buffy. He had just met her for Christ sake! Yet he couldn't help but feel a deep attraction towards her, it was beyond physical; it was magical.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean... she only just turned seventeen. I turn 22 next month! I know that not many mothers are happy to know that their only daughter is dating a man almost 5 years older than their daughters. And especially since the only reason I'm in the United States is because my father hates me, but I really do love her."

"Remember, Rupert doesn't hate you. I think he's just scared to move on in life without Jenny. And I can tell you really love Buffy, I just hope you can think with your head and not your heart, do what is best for her. We'll I've got to get back to work, just call Buffy like you said you would. If you insist upon maintaining this relationship with Buffy, then at least try to wait to have sex; again. If you don't things much worse than just not seeing Buffy again could happen to you." And with that, Ethan left Spike alone to call Buffy.

Earlier that day, Joyce Summers called her daughter to check up on her. She had had a rough day and talking to Buffy helped her just forget about reality for a while.

"Yeah, mom, everything is fine here. I've been doing my homework, eating healthy, and going to bed on time. No worries." Buffy said convincingly.

"Alright sweetie. Well, I should be home in about one week. I'm so sorry I had to leave you alone for so long. I miss you. I'll try my hardest to come home early but no promises."

"It's fine mom. It's not like I'm really alone. I go to the Bronze almost every night and hang with my friends." _And when I'm not at the Bronze, I'm at home fucking my new boyfriend you don't even know about yet_, Buffy added silently.

"Well that's good. You know, I met one of the rudest people today. He wanted to put my money in some museum here in London. Even after I said no he just kept pestering me about. He tried bribing me with money and more time to spend with you. Apparently, he had also done some research on me because he knew I had a daughter. Strange. Anyway, I don't want to keep you any longer, as I'm sure you have plans for tonight, what with it being Friday and all. I'll see you soon sweetie. I love you."

"Bye, love you too, mom." With that Buffy hung up from her phone call with her mother only to have the phone ring again immediately afterwards.

"Hello?" Buffy asked.

"'ello luv. How are you?"

_Of course, who else would it be? _Buffy thought.

"Good, Spike. What's up? Got any plans tonight?"

"I hope so. Got anything in mind for me to do?" Spike asked with a sexy smirk on his face that Buffy could only imagine.

"Well, you could always come over to my house and watch a movie. Maybe have a little make-out session and see where that leads us?" Buffy asked so very not innocently.

"Only a little make-out session?"

"We'll see. Come over later around 8 o'clock?"

"Sure, pet. See you then. I love you." _Opps… shit. I wasn't supposed to say that yet, _Spike thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Well, this can't be good." Spike sighed as he hung up the phone after telling Buffy that he loved her. Of course it was true, but he hadn't meant to tell her like that, especially over the phone.

He waited almost 30 minutes for her to call back, but she never did. _Maybe I scared her off, _he couldn't help thinking. _Well, that should make not sleeping with her a non-problem, at least for a while._

_I LOVE YOU! As in… he loves me? Whoa, jumping the gun much. I realize that our relationship is moving quickly, but love? Already? It's like… illegal or something! Oh god, oh god. _

Buffy had just hung up the phone after Spike told her that he loved her. She hadn't realized what he had said at first. It had just seemed so natural. Then it had registered in her brain, and now she was having a panic attack.

"OH MY GOD! Love? Okay, okay, think it over, think it over." Excited didn't even begin to cover it. Then suddenly, it hit her like lightening.

"Oh my god, I love Spike too." Sitting down, Buffy closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She was in love, for the first time she felt like she could conquer the world. After settling down just a bit she couldn't help but wonder; had he meant it? Well, she sure as hell hoped so.

Indecision flooded throughout her entire being. She could call him back, tell him she loved him too, but then she risked him apologizing and saying that he was just caught up in the heat of the moment. So, Buffy decided to wait until he came over at 8 o'clock to talk things out with him.

What seemed to be way to many hours later, the doorbell to Buffy's house rang, and Buffy sprang out of her seat to go and run to the door. Expecting Spike, she opened the door with a questioning smile on her face that immediately vanished as soon as the person on the threshold to her house was identified. A man Buffy had proclaimed dead in her life stood there, wearing none other than a smile on his face.

"Well, aren't you going to say hello to your father honey?" Hank Summers looked at his daughter as if he had just returned home from a business trip as opposed to leaving Buffy and Joyce to fend for themselves for the past ten years while he was spending his days and nights drinking and sleeping around. Though he tried to appear as if everything was right as rain, Buffy could tell that he had some alternative reason for coming by and all thoughts of Spike were instantly lost.

"Get out." Her voice was low, quiet, almost predator like. Inside though, she was scared. One of the reasons her father had left her and her mother was because he came both physically and sexually abused Buffy when she was just a small child, thus, and obviously, causing fights between himself and Joyce back when they had lived in Los Angeles. His reasoning for his abuses towards his young child had been that she should learn to live in the real world where you had to learn to trust people and not in some fake mind dimension where she was always safe.

After years of counseling, Buffy had basically recovered from her father's abuse of her and had done what she could to forget him and delete him from her life. Now, seeing him again, sent her back ten years to the scariest time in her life.

"No." With his simple reply his eyes seemed to glow the darkest shade of black Buffy had every seen.

Quick as lightening, Buffy slammed the door in his face, but before she could lock it, he opened it up and barged in. Running as quickly as humanly possible, due to a great amount of fear, Buffy ran through the house and out the back door.

'Her father' chased after her and reached the back door just as Buffy shut it. He growled in frustration and opened it, slamming it back towards the inside of the house, almost breaking the doorknob off entirely.

As she heard him shouting her name, Buffy continued running down Revello Drive, looking for a place to rest and hide. Suddenly, a car started coming towards her. Noticing who was driving, and that they were slowing down, Buffy sprinted across the street to give her easy access to the passenger side of the car.

Jumping in as the car came to an immediate stop besides her, Spike turned to look at Buffy, but before he could say a single word, she was yelling for him to drive. Obviously sensing something was wrong, Spike sped off, sparing a quick glace at the road, not even seeing Hank only ten feet from the side of the car coming towards them.

Upon seeing Buffy get into the car, Hank figured that by standing in the middle of the road in front of the car, that the car would stop just short of him, like in the movies figuring that no one wanted to have **murder** on their record.

While driving, Spike looked over at Buffy and noticed that she was painstakingly looking out in front of the car. Following her gaze, Spike looked at the road to see some maniac standing less that a foot from the car. Without having time to slow the car, Spike ran over the man, causing him to fly over the car's roof.

Spike stopped the car and got out, running over the man now lying on the ground, encircled in blood coming mainly from his head. Looking back at the car, Buffy made her way out of it, and ran over to Spike.

"Who is this?" There was a pause from Buffy as she looked in his eyes like a scared child. "Buffy, do you know who this is damn it?"

"He's my father." Looking down at Hank, Buffy saw his lifeless body lying on the ground.

Unexpectedly, Hank's upper body shot up, he stared directly into Buffy's eyes and simply said, "It will never be over." With that, Hank fell back on the ground, his eyes closed once again.

Spike checked for a pulse, and upon finding none, he proclaimed, "He's dead."

A/N: I know this chapter was pretty dark, but everything will make more sense in the next chapter. Please review to let me know what you thought! Also, sorry for reloading these chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five**

Buffy was standing a few feet away from the dead body of her father. He was a man that had caused her so much pain and grief, yet she cried. Though the cry was not for her deceased father as much as it was for Spike and the trouble they could get into with the police.

"Oh god, Spike, we have to leave. Come on lets just go!" Buffy yelled out through her tears. Her father had chased her out into the road, had she not jumped in Spike's car and distracted him from the road she would have been able to save them from charges for manslaughter. It was too late now though, someone had probably seen something happen and had called the cops.

"Shit! Shit!" Spike's mind was whirling. He had just killed a man and he knew there was no way to get out of it. Hysteria was overcoming him; he felt he had almost no control left.

"Buffy, what happened before. Tell me before the cops get here!"

No response, she was now sitting on the road crying, sirens were getting louder and she too knew they were stuck, she just hoped the police would take enough pity on her and realize the terrible person her father really was.

"Mom, my mom! Oh god, I'll have to call her."

"Don't worry about that right now. Buffy, what happened damn it!" It seemed as though he would never get an answer, but while he didn't want to use force on her, he needed to know exactly what happened to make Buffy run earlier.

"I was only six years old, Spike," Buffy said as she slowly calmed down. Spike looked down at her, for the first time Spike realized how young she really was. Things obviously had not been right with her father, and right now she really needed him. So he sat down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay Buffy, I've got you." He said in his most confident and warm voice.

"God, when I was six, my father had gone on a business trip somewhere for a week with a bunch of the guys he worked with. The night he came back my mom and I were sitting down watching television. It was late and we had already eaten dinner, figuring he would pick something up on his way home. But when he arrived home, he was drunk, said that there had been a lot of turbulence on the airplane so he had had a few drinks. When he realized that my mom hadn't prepared a special dinner for him or even bothered to wait to eat with him, he got angry. First, he slapped my mother. She became scared and sent me to my room, telling me to lock the door; I was petrified."

Buffy paused for a moment, rethinking the past memories, "That's when it started. He would come home late from work and slap around my mother. It was awful."

"I'm so sorry pet. You don't have to go on if you don't want to, I think I get understand what you are saying. We could talk about it later." Spike hugged her closer.

"No, you don't; because I'm not finished yet." Though it was said with a calm tone, Spike realized what she was about to say next would be even harder on her. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought.

"One night, my father hit my mother so hard on her head that she fell unconscious. I had been peaking out of my room and saw it happen. I blindly ran over to her to help her, but my father stopped me, saying it was finally my turn. He… he stripped me of all my clothes and handcuffed me to his bed and felt me up with one hand and a beer in the other as he watched porn on the television. After several hours, he passed out. Soon after that my mother gained consciousness and ran over to me, un-cuffing me. She grabbed my clothes, packed a bag for us both and we fled."

The police were arriving now and getting out of their cars. An officer was coming towards us, but we didn't move from out places side by side on the road.

"My name is Detective Lockley. Can you please tell me what happened here?"

Buffy was the first to reply. "That's my father. He chased me outside, I was scared so I jumped in Spike's car since he was supposed to meet me at my place but when I got in I told him to drive so he turned to look at me for a second, the all the sudden my father was right in front of the car."

"Okay, sir, you were the one driving the car? What's your name and age?"

"Yes Detective. My name is William Giles and I'm twenty-one." Spike said looking down at his feet.

"And miss…?"

"My name is Buffy Summers, I'm seventeen. The guy in the road is my father, Hank Summers."

"You said he chased you right?" Detective Lockley questioned.

"Yes!" Though it may have seemed as if Buffy's tone was to be cruel towards the detective, she was just scared. What did Hank mean when he said _'It will never be over'_? Possibilities raced through her mind, scaring her all the more.

"Mr. Giles," Detective Lockley said "you will have to come down to the station with us tonight. Ms. Summers as of right now, you will just need to come with us to be questioned. Is your mother around?"

"No, she's in England. She'll be home in a few days I think."

"Okay well, we'll have to call her and you'll be in jail with Mr. Giles until your mother comes to retrieve you. Mr. Giles, you may have to wait until this goes to court. Now if you can both come with me, I'll take you there now."

With that, Buffy and Spike were helped into the back of a police vehicle both handcuffed. Buffy was crying once again, and leaned her head down on Spike as they rode the rest of the way to the police station.

From the police station, Mrs. Summers was called. She did not get to speak to Buffy, but an officer told her of Buffy's story on how her father had come back and scared her, Buffy getting in the car with Spike, and the fact that they were now in jail. Mrs. Summers was not stupid, but there was one thing in all of this that she just couldn't figure out; who the hell is Spike?

A/N: Thanks for reading; please review too though! Of course, huge thanks to my awesome beta Chelsea.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Nine**

Recap: Buffy meets Spike, the pizza guy and they end up having sex the first night they meet. In the morning they talk and actually start developing feelings for each other. When Buffy's father shows up unexpectedly, Buffy runs from him into Spike's car as he is driving towards her house. As he is asking her what happens, Spike accidentally hits Mr. Summers and Hank dies. Buffy and Spike are now in jail and Buffy has just explained to Spike that her father raped her as a child. Mrs. Summers is on her way to the police station to get Buffy back. **Now, on to the new stuff…**

From the police station, Mrs. Summers was called. She did not get to speak to Buffy, but an officer told her of Buffy's story on how her father had come back and scared her, Buffy getting in the car with Spike, and the fact that they were now in jail. Mrs. Summers was not stupid, but there was one thing in all of this that she just couldn't figure out; who the hell is Spike?

The cell was cold, dirty. The walls were gray. Everything about the place was muggy and depressing. The cells were lined up in two rows, each filled with several occupants. Spike sat in the corner with Buffy on his lap, her eyes all red and puffy from crying. He tried his best to comfort her in hopes of having her explain her behavior and situation to him. He knew what had happened in the beginning of her life to lead them to the situation they were in now, jail, but Spike still felt as if he was missing a big piece of the Buffy-puzzle.

He put his arm around Buffy as he held her, tired from a long day.

"Buffy…? Are you ready to talk to me yet?" Spike nudged her slightly to get her attention.

Looking down, Buffy began to tell her story.

"I was only 6 years old Spike. After my mother and I fled, I was put into intensive therapy. I learned the workings of my father's crazy mind and how the alcohol affected his ability to think. I was taught about the differences between sex and making love as well. Sex with someone you don't love or even know well is meaningless, I was told. That's why when I first saw you I wasn't hesitant about having sex; I didn't think it would mean anything. Then in the morning when we were talking, I really started liking you. My feelings towards you have only grown since then."

Buffy looked directly into Spike's blue pools and saw sadness and slight hope. Putting her head back on his chest, she continued.

"When my father showed up at the door earlier tonight, I panicked. I haven't seen him since that night. Fear crept inside my body, even after years of learning how to deal with the trepidation he caused me. In a wild panic, I ran outside. You were the only person I could think of to protect me. And so when I saw your car, I was relieved, just not enough to make me completely calm down. William, I… I… think I'm falling in love with you."

Spike stared back at Buffy then grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Their lips captured each other's in a passionate kiss. When they were out of breath, Spike pulled back saying, "I love you too."

Buffy fell asleep in Spike's arms that night. She was hesitant about her mother's arrival and couldn't even begin to comprehend the seriousness of the situation that was about to unfold.

The next day Joyce arrived at the police station in the early afternoon. She had taken the first flight back from England and was most certainly not in the happiest of moods. She was not sad though to hear about Hank's death. After everything he had done to her and her daughter, she felt he deserved it. Buffy was her main concern thorough, Joyce didn't blame anyone for killing him, and hell, she might just thank the guy for helping her sleep easier at night. But she also wondered just who this mystery guy was. All she knew was that Hank was dead, run over, and Buffy and some other guy had something to do with it. Besides, what had Hank been doing at their house in the first place; surely Buffy wouldn't have invited him over.

Upon arriving at the police station, Joyce was escorted into a room full of cells. The police officer showed her to a cell in a corner with two people sleeping inside. She didn't even realize one of them was Buffy at first as they were facing the other direction. Also, the female she saw was curled up with this man who had his arm covering her waist protectively. Upon seeing Buffy's face as she turned in her face, Joyce grabbed onto the bars of the cell and yelled out to Buffy.

"Buffy! Who is this man?" She then looked at Spike with wide, wild eyes yelling, "Who are you?"

Buffy and Spike jumped up upon hearing the screaming and looked shocked to see that it was already the afternoon.

Looking at the police officer, Kate Lockley, Joyce realized that he wasn't giving away any information to her just yet, so she sat down on the floor. Tears poured down her face. She couldn't believe all her daughter had been through in just her childhood life. Joyce kept her head back against the bars of the cell entrapping her daughter.

Buffy came up behind her mother and put a gentle hand on her shoulder; slightly startling her mom. Joyce turned around fully with tear-stained eyes that were searching Buffy's for some kind of explanation.

Knowing what her mother needed, Buffy started explaining to her mother how she was having sex with guys she barely knew because it was all-meaningless to her. Buffy then started explaining to her mom how she met Spike and soon fell in love with him. To say Joyce was shocked would be an understatement. She started balling again as thoughts of how much she had let Hank screw up her daughter's life filled her mind. It was all her fault, if she had only had the courage to leave Hank earlier; but it was too late now. The damage had been done.

Buffy told her mother about how Hank came to their house drunk and she had run out into Spike's car. When Buffy finished filling in her mother on the past few weeks, she introduced Spike. Buffy was sure her mother was going to hate him for killing Hank, but when Joyce laid eyes on him, all she could say was "Thank you".

Taken aback, Spike stared back blankly at her until he realized that she was probably relieved to have the man who fucked up her life and the life of her daughter gone.

Spike and Mrs. Summers started talking. Joyce wanted to get to know this man her daughter loved. They got to talking about life, art, Buffy, traveling, almost everything. Then Joyce asked Spike, "How old are you?"

Swallowing first, Spike answered "Twenty-one".

At first Mrs. Summers thought she heard wrong. Looking at Spike's guilty face though, she realized that she had heard right. "TWENTRY ONE?" Now that Buffy was 17, it was really almost legal, but Joyce just didn't expect this guy to be four years older than Buffy. For four years older, was four years more experienced, and that was not something Joyce would put in Spike's PRO column.

"Mom, are you okay?" Buffy asked, concerned that her mother had yet to say anything. Joyce had a far outlook on her face; she was almost catatonic. Buffy started panicking again, unsure of what had overtaken her mother so quickly. All she could say was, "Oh shit!"


End file.
